Alice, The outcast
by adv. reader
Summary: Nico saves Alice and takes her to Camp Half-blood. Alice has lots of problems from Annabeth hating her to HER AGE for Pete's sake. Please R&R. Rated T for violence not language. Note: Annabeth is very OOC.
1. Prolude

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick does duh.**

**Note: This is my first PJO story and second Fanfic so please be nice. Flames will be ignored. That's all. Enjoy my story.**

**Prelude**

**Nico's POV**

I was so tired. Agh. I thought I was over this. I mean I shadow travel almost everywhere. Guess not. Wish I had one of those rings that you can store energy in. Well I don't in fact I have no magical gift from my dad. Even Hades could send a gift to his favorite half-blood son. Well I'm his only (half-blood) son so I had better be his favorite.

I was ripped from those thoughts when I heard screams of fear come from an alley. I ran into the alley to see a hellhound on top of a girl drool coming from his mouth. The girl was whimpering. I charged the creature with a battle cry that could raise the dead (literally) and caused the over grown dog look at me. When it was looking I jammed my stygian iron sword into its throat. It disintegrated into golden dust.

Then I turned to look at the girl I rescued. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and sea blue, green eyes. I almost took a step back. She looked just like Percy with only a few differences. This girl was younger and slightly shorter. She looked my age. I hope Percy was redy for a sister cause he was getting one.

"Come on," I said to the girl offering my hand. Surprisingly she took it. More shocking, she didn't flinch at the coldness like most people.

"Were are we going," she asked.

"Camp half-blood," I answered without looking back. I knew she was fallowing me.

"Were is that and why are you taking me."

Okay this is where it gets hard.

"What's your name," I asked.

"Alice Bying," came the reply.

"So do you know about the Greek gods…

**So do you like it? Please review. Don't please lazy just push that little green button. Also I update faster when I get reviews. One more thing I think I'm going to put a question at the bottom of each chapter. IT might be about story ideas or just questions about the series and author. Tell me if you like it and if you have a question idea I'm for it, please answer via review. And if you want to be in my story just tell me. That's a lot I know.**

**Question: who do you think is Alice's parent or **_**Parents?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO. Wished I did.**

**Okay here's chapter 1. My family went to my grandmother's for Thanksgiving. Can you believe she doesn't have a computer? Right now I'm on my sister's laptop.**

**Nico's POV**

**Flash back**

"**So do you know about the Greek Gods…"**

**End flash back**

"Yes," Alice answered. Big surprise there, they always do.

"Well you know how they always had those flings with mortals and they had demi-god children," I asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Well the Greek Gods are real and you're a half-blood," I said really fast.

Silence. I know they say silence is golden, but this was not good.

"Alice are you okay," I asked, kind of concerned.

"Yeah you just answered a lot of my questions. Like how I was always getting attacked by like teachers turned into things," she said.

"Well actually… yeah. Their called monsters." I figured she would want to know their names.

"Okay is this camp like a safe place," she asked me.

"It is," I replied. Alice was smarter than some of the half bloods.

"So how do we get there?"

"Um well I'm a son of Hades and we do this thing called Shadow Travel. Its kind of scary though, because while your traveling you see your worst fears," I said and I really hoped she said yes because I wanted to get to camp fast. Plus I still had some battle rush so I have the energy to Shadow Travel.

"Ok, but we better get to camp soon because a lot of monsters attack me." That didn't surprise me, it was a sign that her parent was a more powerful god.

I told her to hold onto me tight or else she would get lost forever. She gripped my arm quite tightly. And we were off into the darkest shadows.

We got to camp quite fast. When we landed I stumbled and she grabbed me. I saw some campers and satyrs run up including Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. When they got up I heard Percy ask what happened and Alice told him. Percy grabbed my other arm and they helped me set down.

Chiron galloped over. "What happened," he asked.

"Nico saved some chick from a hell hound and then Shadow Traveled here and is exhausted," replied Annabeth. Well that was weird. Annabeth is always nice to new campers. Then they got a good look at Alice and their faces filled with surprise. They looked from Percy to Alice and back again. Finally they looked at me for an answer. I just shrugged.

**Alice's POV**

They kept looking from me to one of the boys that came over. Well boy, satyr, and centaur. I'm not dumb. So I looked at this boy and was shocked at what I saw. He looked just like me only in boy features, taller, slightly older, and it looked like my hair was slightly lighter.

"What's your name," asked the centaur dude.

"Alice Bying," I said for the second time today. Well that was my foster name. No one knows my real last name.

"Well I think we can safely put you in Poseidon Cabin. Oh and what is your age," Centaur Dude said/ asked. I had learned not to ask.

"I'm 15."

"What," came four voices.

"What's the matter? What can you not come here if you're over 13? 'Cause you guys are all over 13. Except Blondie she might be 3," I said. I know I might have been rude but Blondie was quite rude. I heard Nico laugh.

"Its just that the gods made a promise to claim their children before they were 13. Annabeth and me are 18, Grover is 30, and Nico is 16 **(I don't know how old Nico was in the last book, but pretend he's 16 now)**," said the Percy guy.

"Well Percy, Nico please show her the camp and her cabin," said Centaur Dude, the name might become lasting.

As we walked along and the two boys pointed out things Percy kept pestering me by repeatedly asking me if I was sure I had never been claimed. And I kept answering, "No I have never been claimed." Finally Nico had enough and told Percy to just shut up. That didn't surprise me, I had already learned about Nico's horrible temper.

"_Though you know you find him hot and just wonderful,"_ whispered some small, small part of my mind. _"Oh shut-up mind. I do not and he doesn't like me," _was my reply.

"So this is your cabin and you're too late for supper. You can sleep on one of the spare bunks and tomorrow you can get some clothes from the camp store," said Percy stopping in front of a long low cabin at the end of a u shaped group of cabins. It was blue/ green and seemed to be made of the very sea with coral and seashells attached/growing to the sides of the cabin. I instantly loved it.

"Yeah, that will look," I said in response to Percy's words though they weren't really a suggestion more of a command. Almost like he expected everyone to instantly follow his commands. _"Well he'll learn fast that I don't follow many commands unless it was life or death, won't he." _Stupid sub-conscience, it was really starting to annoy me.

"Bye Nico," I called before walking into the cabin. Though I really just wanted to stay out there safe in his arms. Stop that I mentally shook myself before I looked around. The inside was better than the outside with a salt-water fountain and bunk beds.

I flung my self on an empty bed, since I had no belongings to put away, crawled under the sheets, and fell asleep. My last thought before the night over took me was _"I think I'm going to find out about Mr. Nico Something."_

**Nico's POV**

She just left with a single good bye, though I think she was slightly sad to leave me. I knew I was. Wow, wow, wow, stop that thought right there. You are Nico Di Angelo. The loner. And besides no girl could ever love you, you don't even know if you would let her since you're so depressed and such.

After that wonderful pep talk I turned and walked slowly back to my new, lonely, empty cabin. Sigh.

I tossed myself on my bed with only the thought that tomorrow I was going to get to know Miss. Alice Bying.

**Percy's POV**

I have a sister. I have a sister. That thought kept running through my head. Though why hadn't Dad claimed her. He was the last one to have done such I thing, or so I had thought. Plus why was Annabeth so crabby towards his new sister. Unless it had something to do with her arriving with Nico… No that was crazy thoughts. You and Annabeth have been going out for 2 years. Well I'm sure everything will solve itself in the morning. OMG I'm starting to sound like Chiron. Stop it, stop it.

**So what do you think of my story. Please R&R. I really, truly update faster with more reviews. Oh and please no flames. **

**Question: what would all of you think of Apollo as a counselor?**

**I think I see craziness if you would like Apollo filled chapters. I'm thinking he started flirting with Thalia and the other hunters and when Artemis brought it to Zeus he got so annoyed with the 2 of them he sent Apollo to camp.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's note

I just want to mention that the flame I got really made me sad even though I'm ignoring it so I decided to send a shout out to the kind people who sent me reviews.

Annabeth03: Thanks, you help me have confidence to write another story I want to.

LoganLerman: Thanks I think

Anonymous: Thanks, yours made me laugh.

Emo with Crayons: Thanks, yours made me think of her as Hades daughter and it wouldn't have worked.

Macbeth98: Thanks, you're the first person to put me on their favorite author list.

Tridentbonez313: Thanks, for being the first person to review.

Thanks again to all of you. Cause of all the review I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. And I wanted to remind all of you that you can review for each chapter to like answer my questions.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own PJO, just Alice. Really stop bothering me.**

**Here is chapter 2. Any suggestions loved. **

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the morning after that new girl arrived in the arms of _Nico._ She was tall and skinny and beautiful.

"_I am a slut,_" I told myself angrily as I walked to breakfast.

I was going out with wonderful Percy and now I think I'm starting to like Nico. Cold, dark Nico. _"Why me,"_ I thought to the gods with a look skyward. Oh my life is so hard.

Well at least my plans for Olympian are doing well. They build what I give them as soon as I give them the plans. Finally someone appreciated my work.

**Alice's POV**

I sat next to Percy at the Poseidon table.

When we got there he told me this short guy in a Hawaiian short was Mr. D (short for Dionysus), Centaur Dude was Chiron ("They Chiron, famous teacher, and that we walk up and give part of our food as a scarifies to the gods. Usually to your specific parent but since I don't have a parent yet I just give and hope I get claimed. The whole the gods like the smell didn't bother me. I heard that the gods only ate nectar and ambrosia so maybe they want human food. I think a lot.

Before I walked up Chiron made two announcements.

"Attention please. I have two announcements. One we got a new camper last night. Alice Bying. Alice please stand." As I stood I saw everyone's' faces turn to me. I also saw their looks of recognition between Percy and me. Then I saw the Athena kids. They had a look of puzzlement on their faces.

"Second is that Apollo will now be a counselor here." Excited whispering now spread through the tables.

No, he isn't here right now so some of you girls will have to wait to woe him. Though I don't think you can. He likes more of the stripper type," put in Mr. D. From the glares and flushing he probably wasn't far off.

I saw some people get claimed as I stood in line so I knew what to expect. When it was my turn I dumped in some French toast and berries, my favorite.

"Please claim me," I whispered.

Next thing I knew everyone was silent, staring at me. Even for a claiming this was not usual. I looked at my head was shocked at what I saw.

Over my head was what looked like two claiming signs seeming to fight for the right to be above my head.

"So Poseidon and Athena finally showed their love for each other by having a kid together," remarked Nico with dry humor.

"That's not funny," Percy and Anna Beth shouted. They were the counselors for their cabins and they loved each other. Poseidon liked them going out and Athena put up with Percy, but this could start war between the two gods/cabins.

"Well I guess we are going to Olympus. Percy, Annabeth, Alice, and Grover pack your bags. Oh and you Nico. I'm sure the gods won't to see you," commanded Chiron. Percy, Annabeth, and me were already up walking to the cabins to pack. "Wh…why me," stuttered Grover and Nico was muttering about no one liking him.

**------Later-------**

**Nico'c POV**

We were getting into the van. Everyone had a bag, even Chiron. I don't know why he had one considering he only wore shirts. Poor Alice looked terrified.

We had Angus drive us. All his eyes were really creepy. I sat behind him and saw he had eyes even on the back on his head though hair covered most of them from my sight.

When we got at the empire state building the guy led us straight to the elevators with no questions.

"Hermes told me to get ready for demi-gods coming," he said simply. Oh, that explained it.

We got into the elevator and a very 50s song started playing. It was creepy. Alice just kind of stood in the corner.

When the elevator got to the top we climbed up to the Throne Room. All the gods were there; Poseidon and Athena seemed to be fighting.

**Poseidon POV:**

Why couldn't Athena understand that this was my daughter? Only daughter ever. I know, Poseidon King of the Sea has never had a daughter. Well you see I just always wished for a son and it always turned out to be a boy. Now that I think about it maybe I was doing a whole god thing making it be a boy.

Well whatever, this was my daughter, even if I don't remember her mother. Must have been a one-night stand. Poor child, those are always harder.

"Shes my daughter," shouted Athena.

"Nu-ah, shes my daughter," I shouted back.

"Mine."

"No, mine."

"Nu-ah, shes mine."

"Please stop it. This is childish. And your both sure its not just both your daughter," said Zeus, clearly starting to get upset. "And Poseidon I will be very mad if it turns out she is a child of you two." Athena blushed and I glared at my _younger _brother. He always acts like he knows everything, but he doesn't.

"Zeus doesn't your daughter have a virgin pledge were she promised never to have sex," put in Aphrodite with some distaste. Oh, top that Zeus.

"Poseidon doesn't," was all he said. Shoot, he has me there.

"Dudes there is a simple way to solve this. Lets just ask the chick who her mortal parent is. A very hot chick I might add." Apollo said. Athena and I glared at Apollo for calling my/her daughter hot and Aphrodite glared at him for being called a "dude."

"As much as I hate to say it, my brother has a point," added Artemis.

"Come here girl," called Zeus.

Alice walked up to Zeus (what I know my girl's own name).

"What's your name," asked Zeus

"Alice."

"Who's your parent, mortal parent."

"I don't know. I was told I was put on the steps of an orphanage."

"Well couldn't we just through her in a pool and see if she floats," asked Dionysus.

"No ideit that's just to tell if someone is a witch," answered Athena.

"But water is a good idea," I said slowly.

Athena and me looked at each other then at Alice. We dragged her to a pool we had. Everyone else followed. We tossed her into the pool and she came out dry.

"That's inpossible. She's too smart to be your child Kelp Brains," remarked Athena. I tried to think up a reply, but realized she had a point.

"Well what about that giving verse to kids through the mind," asked Ares, who looked bored.

"No that only work for smart people. It doesn't even work on dumb people," practically yelled Athena.

"Just admit it mom. You had a baby with Poseidon and Alice is a goddess," said that daughter other daughter of Athena. Zeus looked like he was getting mad, not out of annoyance at this meeting, but rather at me. I gulped.

"B..bu..but that's impossible," stuttered Athena.

"Great, we found a way to get her to shut-up," said Aphrodite with a smile.

There was silence. Then Apollo said guiltily, "Well actually I have something to say. Aphrodite and me were fed up with Poseidon and Athena's bickering so we…"

"Shut-up, you idiot," interrupted Aphrodite.

"No, continue Apollo," commanded Zeus.

"Well we thought up this plan to get Poseidon and Athena together, so Aphrodite did her whole love thing, but later we realized what we did so we made them forget and sent the baby to an orphanage."

There was an embarrassed silence then Hera asked "and we didn't notice anything during the time Athena was pregnant."

"We had you speed up the pregtnantsy and then Apollo made you forget," said Aphrodite.

Athena and Alice fainted and Nico caught Alice while Ares caught Athena.

**So what do you think? Please R&R.**

**Question: What would you all think of some tripping and an accidental kiss?**

**I just realized something. Unless you all strongly disagree the question is a lot like a hint. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**This is chapter 3. Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing. **

**Nico's POV**

When Alice and Athena finally woke up I looked around.

Percy and Poseidon were staring into space with their mouths open, clearly father and son.

Annabeth and Athena were clearly thinking and were speechless, clearly mother and daughter.

My father had mild surprise mixed with amusement. I was quite startled, hard to believe I know.

Apollo and Aphrodite were looking scared; probably thinking of what Zeus was going to do to them.

Zeus looked from Poseidon to where Apollo and Aphrodite were huddling. He looked ready to kill all three of them.

The rest just had mixtures of surprise and amusement on their faces. Did I ever mention I'm good at reading faces? Not that I speak much in general, but I am good at reading faces.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermes.

"Well she can stay at camp for now, but in two weeks schedule for her to come her for a week. Apollo is going to camp anyways. He can watch her," said Athena slowly, it seems she found the ability to speak again sadly. I saw Apollo grin almost shyly at Alice who returned the gesture.

Wait a minuet; Apollo is never shy, especially around girls. I felt this feeling in my stomach. it almost felt like jealousy, but that was crazy, because I don't like Alice. Right?

"I have a name and I will have a say in what happens to Me. Of course you could just zap me dead and then I wouldn't have to deal with all of You. Ok so make up your minds and for the record my name is Alice. A-l-i-c-e Alice. Make sure you use it, exploded Alice. She glared at the gods, clearly daring them to say anything.

To say the rest of us were amazed would be an understatement. We had never heard anyone talk to the gods in such a way, though considering who her parents and grandparents are its no surprise really.

I looked at my father, who looked at me before turning to Zeus before all three of us burst out laughing.

"Well sh- Alice does have spunk," said dad, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah I don't think anyone has spoken to us like that, not even other gods," put in Zeus. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to go on above his head. He started to smirk.

"Alice, what do you think of your mother's planes," he asked her kindly. All of us except Alice looked at him suspiciously.

"I think they'll work for now," she said.

"Good. Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Alice, Grover, Nico, and Apollo go back to camp and we'll see some of you soon. Oh and Nico while you only insulted two of us we al feel insulted," Zeus seemed to ponder this, "Well I'll put like this, ever insult one of the gods again and you'll be fried. You should already be dead, but the Fates said you would be useful. I sighed in relief.

A white light surrounded us and when we could see again we were in a pile at camp. Well Alice, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Myself. Apollo stood to the side and Chiron was rising shakely to his feet or hooves.

"Here we go again," someone muttered.

**Please review. Sorry for how long it took for this chapter, but I've been busy.**

**I am afraid I don't have a question for this chapter. I'm thinking of making it a hint that you all can comment on. How about this:**

**Hint: We're going to get some real hatred between Annabeth and Alice ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Yeah! Anyway this chapter is about Alice's time at camp. I'm just doing half of her first day at camp. I'll try to write more tomorrow, but we are not into the actual adventure yet and I really want to get to that, so I'm not going to spend much time on her week at camp. Mostly just her first day there. And I updated my profile so check that out and tell me what you think of my avatar and info **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alice, not PJO. So very, very sad though isn't.**

**Alice's POV**

Well I'm back at camp. I get to pick which cabin to be in, but considering Annabeth seems to hate me and no else is with Percy I decided to stay in Poseidon's cabin.

It was awesome. What with the salt water fountain and the cool outer walls? Wait I think I already went over that.

**The Next Day, Still Alice**

This morning Percy woke me up. It was decided yesterday when we got home that I would do what ever activities I wanted, but I had to do at least three other activities like any other camper.

On my way to breakfast I ran into Apollo, literally. I fell backwords onto my butt him fell on top of me. I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing.

"Uh…sorry! I was thinking and wasn't watching were I was going. Are you okay?" I might have been rambling, but on my technical first day I managed to run into a god. Not good at all. I really hope he wasn't mad at me. Really, really hoped he wasn't mad at me.

**Apollo's POV**

I just got ran into! The good part? I landed on a cute chick. At first I was mad, but then I realized it was that goddess. Alice was her name. Not that she'd want anything to do with me. Anyways she was still hot.

Bad Apollo! You see dad said 'No more one-night flings. Get a wife.' Worse, he meant it. I had to get a wife within ten years. Long for a human, but not long for a god. A benefit of being a god? I could turn my final wife immortal. Only one so I had to love her.

But I'm getting off track. Alice was starting to look really worried.

"No biggee. It was an accident right?" I said smoothly.

"Yeeaahh. Totally," she stammered. She seemed surprised that I wasn't mad. Then I saw her set her shoulders.

"You going to breakfast too," I asked.

"Yeah," she said with more strength.

"Well we had better get going. Want to walk with me. We gods have to stick together," I said.

"Sure," she replied, but I saw. The uncertainty at being called a god…pardon goddess. That would take some time to get used to.

**Alice POV**

First what is the hottest of the gods invites to me to walk to breakfast with me then he talks about how we gods have to stick together. That shocked me a little. I'm still not used to being called a goddess. Oh and I don't have a crush on Apollo. Ask any girl under 30 and she'd tell Apollo was hottest of the gods. Ask most over 30 for that matter. Another I know walking to breakfast with a guy isn't super big, but it was cool.

And off we walked to the Mess Hall.

**So check out my profile. I know this is really short, but my aunt and uncle just visited and I really want to get the story updated. I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

**Question: Do you all want this to be a Nicomance or an Apollo romance?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't get the chapter out the next day, but I didn't have the laptop all day and I sure wasn't writing it on the desktop. Old geezer. So sorry again. Thanks for the reviews from everyone. Your wonderful!**

**I'm still taking votes for Nicomance or Apollo romance. At this point I'm not sure which it will be. I like the idea of a Nicomance, but there isn't many Apollomances and I have the chance to write one. Though it'll probably be a Nicomance since so many people like the idea. I did set up a poll so if you would like to vote there as well go ahead.**

**Note: There isn't much talking in this chapter.**

**Alice's POV**

As we walked into the Mess Hall all the heads turned to Apollo and I. All talking stopped and there was dead silence. I mean I know it was just found out that I'm a goddess and that I have awesome, I can fry you to a crisp powers and Apollo that god is next to me, but really.

As I look at all the people I notice that all the girls are wearing what is clearly their best clothes and many clearly visited the Aphrodite cabin. See I told you it wasn't just me who thought Apollo was super hot. Did I mention he's in his 17 year old model form?

I walked to Poseidon cabin and Apollo walked to his cabin. He looked a little uncomfortable. I wonder why considering they're his kids. Maybe that's why. They are all staring at him like they expect praise or something. Which they probably do.

Its just gross and weird to think of Apollo having kids. Not really considering how old he is, but he doesn't **look** old.

Back to real life though I was sitting at my table with Percy who looks uncomfortable, though if it's with having a goddess for a sister or all the stares at our table I may never know. What's with all the uncomfortable boys.

I walk up to the fire and toss in some of my food with a prayer to Poseidon and Athena.

As I sit down I feel the glare of someone. I look around and see Annabeth glaring at me. What's up with that? I also saw the random glares of girls that were clearly jealous that I arrived with Apollo.

Chiron stood up and announced we have capture the flag tomorrow Friday evening. The day before my last day at camp before my meeting with the gods. Oh joys.

**Annabeth's POV**

There was that Alice girl. Now she was arriving with Apollo. What, can't she make up her mind on if she likes Nico or Apollo? Not that Apollo would like her. He's one of the major gods and she's a little goddess.

I still haven't decided what to do about liking Nico and Percy at the same time.

Oh well I'll think about it and if I can't figure out an answer I'll go to mother. For now I'll just go back to glaring at Alice with all the other girls who saw her arrive with Apollo.

**Apollo POV**

I had to go and sit with my "children." It was really weird.

While I was sitting there I noticed most of the girls were glaring at Alice and appeared to be dressed up.

I thought about it and realized why. I had arrived with Alice and all of those girls have crushes on me. Don't you think they were pushing things to extremes? I mean I only arrived with her. It's not like I was holding her hand or anything. And for that matter what makes them think I would like any of them?

Maybe 'cause I walked in with her and she is the only goddess at this camp. Okay campers: one, Apollo: zero.

Now back to the cabin problem. Only the other major gods knew my secret.

**Alice's POV**

I walked out of the mess hall after breakfast. I didn't eat much and left before many kids had left. What, the glares where annoying and slightly scary? I wanted out of there!

I wasn't first either. A lot of kids had already left the Mess Hall.

I decided to walk down to the beach and go for a swim. It was getting very hot and humid. First I stopped by the cabin and grabbed my swimming suit. A one piece not a bikini.

As I walked I started thinking about the changes in my life.

I started out as your normal kid attending high school, became a demi-god, and finally found out I was a god.

One good thing is no one would attack me out-right. It's like they think I'm going to blast them or something. Actually come to think about it, I probably could once I figured out how to. AWESOME!

Anyway I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone.

I got up about to yell at the person when I realized it is Nico.

"Hey fancy running into you," I said/asked complete with crazy grin/ smug smirk.

"Yeah really. What are the chances?" He said with his own smirk. I don't think he ever really smiles, though Percy tells me he saw Nico smile twice in all the time they've known each other. That is depressing and creepy.

"Mind getting off me now?" I asked with another smirk.

"Oh yeah sorry. I didn't notice." He said jumping off me and to his own feet. He held out a hand to help me up.

"It's okay," I said with a normal smile.

After that we parted ways. I don't know were he's going. Once I got to the beach I sat there for probably an hour before going back to the cabin. I thought about my life and found it's not really any bad changes to my life. Just earth shattering, life changing changes.

As I fell asleep my last thoughts were: _tomorrow I start these activities. I hope I don't make a fool of myself or end up hurting myself or anyone else._

**So what do you think? Please review and poll. I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait.**

**Preview: Alice's week of camp or the first half of it.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own everything, Mwhahahaha. Random person "No you don't, catch her." Tackles and bounds her. "Sorry about that people, she owns nothing, just Alice.**

**Hey sorry about the long wait, I promise not to make you wait this long again. See my Dad had 4 surgeries on his spine so I had to help him **** But I making this a super long chapter and I'm going to get out the next one soon, hopefully today or tomorrow, but n promises. And this chapter gives me enough words to become a beta so if anyone needs one I would love to help ****.**

**oooooOOOOoooooo**

**Alice's POV**

During the next week I formed a type of schedule. First I walked to breakfast with Percy, Nico, or Apollo.

Those three where my only friends. All the girls hate me, probably because Nico and Apollo are my friends and the girls where sure one of them was my boyfriend. I think Annabeth had something to do with that, but I don't know what she did.

And the boys all avoided me like Nico, Apollo, or even Percy had a claim on me. Or they were scared of Percy and didn't want to see what I could do.

After that I had Archery with Apollo, Poseidon, and Hades cabins. Zeus cabin was supposed to be with us, but there's no one in the cabin. Turns out I'm not half bad at Archery. Don't get me wrong, I'm not great like Apollo and his cabin, but I'm better then Percy, and Nico.

Then I do canoeing with Athena and Poseidon cabins. That was the scary time. Everyone noticed the tension between Annabeth and I and they keep the two of us together like the plague. They did everything they could to keep us apart, even Percy.

Then I have lunch at the Poseidon table. Chiron and Mr. D let Nico sit with us so he wasn't lonely. **Giggle, giggle** I giggled because Nico is never really alone between his adoring fan-girls and Percy, who is Nico's only real friend that is a boy. Poor Nico, I feel bad for him sometimes.

Then I do basically anything I want in the afternoon including rock-climbing and dueling.

And finally dinner with Nico and Percy, and hangin out at the beach until curfew.

My days didn't always go exactly like that, I mean one day when I woke up Percy was up and Nico was in the cabin.

When they realized I was awake they grabbed me and dragged me to the forest, still in my pjs, to meet Juniper, Grover's girlfriend who I had wanted to meet. We spent the whole morning there just talking and getting to know each other.

Then it was time for Capture the Flag.

**Percy's POV**

It was nearly time for Capture the Flag, my favorite game ever.

Alice looks really nervous. I better go and reassure her that she'll do find.

"Hey Alice, why are you looking so nervous? Capture the Flag is fun and no one ever gets really hurt. That I know of." I tell her, hmm maybe I should find out if anyone ever did get really hurt. Oops I think Alice noticed my look because she's glaring at me.

You know what I think I'm going to go talk to Nico. I need to ask him if he knows what's the matter with Annabeth. She's being really moody. Could it be that time of the month already?

**Nico's POV**

I wonder what Percy did this time Alice is glaring at him. Poor dude, he's an idiot when it comes to girls. I shake my head sadly. Looks like he's coming over here to talk to me.

" Hi-ya Nico. Have you noticed anything strange about Annabeth recently? She keeps glaring at Alice and she's not really talking to me or anything. Actually now that I think about I think she's avoiding me!" Percy gets a thinking look on his face.

I think and then answer him, "Calm down Percy, it's probably just that time of the month and she's avoiding you to avoid yelling at you."

"Yeah your probably right. Are you ready for Capture the flag?" Percy asked while basically jumping up and down. Capture the Flag is his favorite game, but this is a little much.

"Yeah and umm Percy how much sugar/Caffeine have you had?" I ask cautiously.

"Sugar, caffeine? About 5 cups of coffee and 8 chocolate bars. Think it's enough. I want to stay awake for the whole game? And the whole Annabeth situation made me want to get high and I decided a sugar high was the best high I was getting." Percy says and then frowns.

I look at the sky and roll my eyes, "Gods help us."

**Annabeth POV**

I saw Percy talk Alice then walk over to Nico and talk to him. He knows something is up.

Then I turn to glare at Alice. I don't know how, but this is all her fault. I mean I was perfectly happy with Percy, then she shows up and all of a sudden I'm crushing on Nico. It has to be her fault entirely.

And in return I thought up a plan to ruin her life. It's starting out small and growing worse.

Stage 1: Turn all the boys and girls from Alice, simple and complete.

The girls where easier, I simply told them Alice was a slut playing Nico and Apollo. All the girls where so mad that she was doing that to their two favorite guys they all hate her.

The boys where harder. Apparently they all think she's hot and want the chance t date a goddess. Eventually I had to say that Percy would hurt any suitors 'cause he's really protective of his sister, which sadly was true.

So stage one is complete.

Stage 2: Well right now it's severely injure her during Capture the Flag. Then she'll miss her meeting with the gods and they'll all be mad her. Brilliant, I know.

Luckily for like the first time ever Athena and Poseidon cabins aren't on the same team.

And here comes Chiron to tell us the teams.

**Alice's POV**

Chiron just came up and is telling us the teams.

"Ok Team 1 is Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, and half the minor gods cabins. Team 2 is Poseidon, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, and half of the minor god cabins. Please no maiming or killing. The Creek is the dividing line." And he trotted away.

Yeah, I'm with Nico and Apollo! And I'm so not crushing on them, what gave you that idea? -Cough, cough- Haha…..

**Annabeth POV**

Yes, my evil plan is going to work! Now that I have Ares cabin I'm getting them on a mixture of defense and offence meaning that Alice is going to meet up with them one time or another, hopefully it will be Clarisse.

Mwahahaha.

**Alice's POV**

Percy said not to be nervous that I would just be on defense, but I'm still nervous.

Oh Gods no, here comes that big lump Clarisse. Now that might seem rude to you but you didn't hear the things she said. –Shudder-

Oh no, she's coming my way. I look around, nope to room or time to run. I'll just have to face it like the goddess I am.

"Hey squirt. How's it going? You seem to be in the way of my flag." Clarisse said with an evil smirk. "You gonna get out of my way or do I have to make you?"

"You'll never get through me," I say as bravely as I can.

"You, gonna stop me? What a joke."

Hey that was mean, well I'm gonna show her I can stand up to her. As I get in a fighting stance she pulls out the new lighting spear she got from her dad. It was a new and improved one. This one also had a rope so she could throw it and pull it back, and it had barbs on the end.

You know what forget fighting; I'm running for help.

As I turn to run Clarisse throws the spear into my back and pulls it out. I scream as I feel the flesh rip and tear. Luckily it hit me in the shoulder, but that was a really bad injury.

I fall to the ground, and then I stand back up. I hear no help coming.

I pull out the sword I got from the pile, it and a helmet was all I could get that fit even slightly well, no amour.

I go back into my fighting stance and wait. I was right she just threw the spear at me again this time charged with lighting. I barely duck it; she growls and pulls it from the tree, breaking the poor tree.

Again I decide I can't beat her and I turn and run. I scream for help, because I know I can't out run them. This time I hear footsteps running my way.

I duck under a branch hearing the Ares cabin behind me, not good. I think I'm starting to panic.

All of a sudden a big brute from Ares is in front of me with a huge broadsword.

I think I went eep a little, because he chuckled darkly.

Then he swung at me. I barely got my sword up in time. The next swing I duck and run between his legs. He was that much huger then me.

I return to trying to run to my team, but I'm tired and in pain. Stopping that dudes sword hurt y shoulder even more. I think I pulled it out of socket.

Suddenly I'm surrounded.

"So this is the new goddess at camp. Can't even beat a bunch of campers, your parents must be so proud," sneered Clarisse from the leaders spot of the campers.

"Shut up," I say daringly. That was the wrong thing to say 'cause Clarisse charged at me and took a swipe at me with a sword she got. The sword cut my leg so deeply it wouldn't support me. I collapsed.

"Will you look at the goddess now. Your such a big baby," Clarisse again sneered and insulted me.

Suddenly my team mates where there fighting the Ares campers. Then we heard the bugle call showing the game was over. Which side won, which side lost? We all wanted to know. Then some of my teammates remembered me and a boy from Hephaestus came forward and picked me up.

"Hi my names Charles Beckendorf. Your that new camper that turns out is a goddess right? What was your name again?" he asked.

"My names Alice, can I call you Charlie? Charles seems so formal." I asked back.

"Um sure I guess. You know you're the first to call me Charlie, everyone seems scared to." He said

"Weird, you seem like one of those guys who starts out all intimidating then you find out he's a big softie," I say, then blush realizing what I said.

He laughed, "You Alice are mystery, and that's coming from me."

"What do you?" I ask him.

"Well you see during the battle a few years ago I died. When I got to the Underworld I could have come back and been reborn. I didn't wanting to wait for my girlfriend. Well some things happened and I came back, but I didn't come back reborn, I came back in my old body or new body same form. I never explained why I came back or how I came back and I become some great mystery. Now I think you're a mystery," He said explaining it.

"Oh well okay glad you came back," I said smiling at him.

Then we where back in the clearing and I realized Charlie had been distracting me from my pain. And now that I think that the pain come back full force and I gasp. Charlie looks down concerned and seems to realize how much pain I'm in. He brings me up to Apollo who's standing with Chiron.

"Apollo can you heal Alice. She's lost a lot of golden blood," Charlie asks Apollo.

"Alice are you okay," Apollo asks in concern.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" I basically scream at him.

He eeps and directs Charlie to carry me to the Big House.

At the Big House Charlie puts me on one of the beds in the infirmary. We are the only ones in there. Then they look nervous.

"What's the matter, do you want to prolong my suffering?" I ask in a deadly calm voice.

"N, No it's just that I can't treat you in so much clothing so I have to remove some," Apollo says clearly nervous.

"Oh just do it. And don't stare," I sigh and warn.

First they cut down the back of my shirt effectively removing it. Then they cut the jean leg off above the cut.

As they start cleaning and stitching the cut on my back I can't help asking, "Um why's Charlie helping, he doesn't seem like the healing type?"

"Oh he's not he's just the only person we had on hand."

"Okay I have another question. Since I'm a daughter of Poseidon couldn't you just heal me with water?"

All movement stops.

"Yeah I guess probably could have done that all along, haha?" Apollo sounds more like he's asking then telling.

"Well then get water and stop the misery I'm going through before I turn you both to girls!" I yell at them. They both eep this time and jump to find water. Eventually they come back with water and pour it on my cuts. The cuts heal themselves and I feel great again.

We walk back to the clearing where everyone is. Chiron is still calming them down, or trying to. I walk up to Percy and climb onto his shoulders then I shout.

"SHUT UP"

Everyone does and looks at me, I point at Chiron.

"Umm thank you Alice. Anyway the winner is Team 2." Loud cheers follow his statement.

After a small party at the beach I walk with Percy to our cabin. As I fall asleep I mentally prepare my self for tomorrow and my meeting with the gods.

**Annabeth POV**

That stupid b**** fouled my plans with that water healing gift of hers. Well just her wait. Soon I'll get her, and her stupid powers too.

**oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo**

**So what do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait. I promise to update soon, sooner with reviews ****. **

**Anyway a sneak preview:**

**Zeus: How was your week Alice?**

**Alice: Umm it was fine. Really fun.**

**Zeus: That's nice. Now that we are all here (looks pointedly at Alice, Chiron, Apollo and the other demi-gods tagging along) we can start this meetin of what to do with Alice.**

**As you can see this is the rough preview. **

**And since you guys wanted a long chapter here you go: 8 pages and 2,508 words.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi so this is my next chapter. The real adventure will start in this chapter and the next one. **

**Also no one has mentioned Beckendorf. Anyway it will not be a romance between him and Alice though now that I think about that it would be cool. I just think he's awesome so I added him **** And I would feel bad changing the romance this far into the story. I'm thinking that when I finish this one I will write another story very close to this one with a few major differences like it being an OC/Beckendorf. I don't think Salina/Charles was a good pairing.**

**ooooooOOOOOOooooo**

**Alice's POV**

It's the morning of my meeting with the Gods and my day is not going well.

Apollo and Percy who had forgotten me until then awakened me.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice, get up! Your late!" I heard Apollo yell._

"_What?" I asked sleepily._

"_Well you see we forgot to wake you up and we have to leave in 3 minutes," Percy told me a bit hesitant. _

"_What!" I yelled this time. "How do you forget the reason we're going to Mount Olympus?"_

"_Ummm, we don't know?" they asked more then said._

"_Anyways I'm not packed," I said._

"_Oh I got that covered," Apollo said. He snapped his fingers and my clothes packed themselves into a suitcase I bought._

"_Uh thanks," I said._

_We where running to the van when I realized something. "I'm not dressed!"_

"_That's too bad I'm not dressing you, it's your own fault for sleeping in," Apollo said apologizing. _

"_Your such a brat!"_

_-End Flashback-_

And that is why I'm in a crowded van heading to Mount Olympus to visit the gods in my pjs and late. Joys.

Oh do you want to know whom we're taking? Well it's Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Apollo, Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and myself. I don't know how we fit all of us in the van or why Nico is coming, but we did and he is.

Percy and Annabeth are coming since they are the oldest of my siblings. Apollo is coming since he was told to watch me, now that I think about that's probably why Nico is coming. Chiron and Mr. D because well Chiron to give a report on all us and Mr. D 'cause he wanted out and away from the camp. Grover had no reason; he was pulled in the van as we left.

And I was going 'cause well I think it's obvious.

This is going to be a long trip.

-Time Skip-

Finally we where at the Empire State Building with only one lovers spat, three monster attacks, and two snack/bathroom breaks. And sore emotions all around.

We got on the elevator with no problems because the gods had warned the man behind the desk that some demi-gods would be coming.

"Thanks and what's your name?" I called over my shoulder.

He looked at me in shock and said "Bob."

"Okay well thanks again Bob."

We all got in the elevator and put the key in, the elevator did its weird super speed thing and stopped. We were at the top.

As the door opened and we walked up we got some weird looks. Well who wouldn't get weird looks hat with 2 major gods, a girl in pjs, a centaur, a hero, a satyr, and two random demi-gods.

We went straight to the throne room basically running. When we got there we where still slightly late and out of breathe, at least the mortals where.

We walked in slowly, we saw all the gods in there. Apollo and Mr. D went to their thrones and sat down. The rest of us walked in and waited.

"Now that we are all here," Zeus says looking pointedly Chiron, Apollo, everyone else that came, and myself, "we can start this discussion. First thing how was your week Alice?"

"Uhh good sir," I say slightly heisently.

"Good, good," he said. Zeus was smiling and looked like he was about to burst into laughter at any moment. "No we need to figure out what to do with you full time, I have one, but any suggestions would be good. Anything?" He looked around at everyone, no one seemed to have an idea.

"wonderful! Well as you know we are missing one major god, the god of nature. Oblviously it is a dieing job, but we also have a couple of smaller things to add to keep you from fading." He said with a smile.

"What!" multiply people including myself yelled.

**Annabeth's POV**

Stupid b***** keeps ruining my plans! Becoming a major goddess, I'll never be able to get her. Well I'll just have to find a way.

**Apollo POV**

Oh way, I'm about to do a happy dance. I figured out what Dad's planning. Of course it's going to be hard, but she'll have friends and I have no doubt Alice can complete the tasks.

Oh Zeus is talking again.

"Now I know this is a shock to you, but I am positive you can handle the job. First of course you get to stay here a week, to know what you would be getting yourself into. And we are letting the people you brought with you stay for the week." Zeus said. "Well all of you, but Chiron and Dionysus. You two will be going back to camp."

"Zeus, what about the god challenge? She can not skip it," Athena asked.

"God challenge?" Alice asked.

"Well after the week she will choose if she wants to be a major god she will complete it. The people staying will be her helpers along with…..Apollo! Sense she already knows him pretty well." Zeus said.

"Do I get any say in this?" asked Nico the other tag alongers making sounds of agreement.

"None," Zeus said. "Oh and Alice?"

"Yes Zeus?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Arggg," she yelled and turned to Apollo and Percy in turn.

Everyone laughed except for Apollo, Percy, and Alice. Apollo and Percy gulped and Alice glared.

**So there you go, another chapter. Please review. Sorry it was so short**

**No hint sorry.**


	10. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT Author's note READ IMportant: Ok my poll for the story is over, Apollo won, if you don't like that too bad, you should have voted on the poll. I'm sorry I didn't update in forever, but I have my reasons. Also I'm putting up a poll for which stories you want me to update. NOTE Alice teh OUtcast will be updated so don't bother to vote for it, it won't even be on the poll and don't whine and ask me why I'm not updatign it, 'cause I am. Also I am putting up some new stories soon, maybe some more Percy Jackson, so you mght want to check out my profile every so often. Finally I am looking for a beta to keep me on track and fix my chapters. I would prefer whoever did it would do all my stories, but its not required. Thank you.**

**Gods Throne Room POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Zeus?"

"What we're tryhing to say is the other thing will happen with or without this only girl."

"Hey don't talk about my daughter like that."

"Oh shut up Kelpbrains."

"Of course I'm sure. She'll do great things, but first we need to awaken her powers and to do that she needs to be a whole goddess, plus it will enhance her powers some too."

"I hate when you hide things brother."

"You have know idea Hades."

Alice's POV

I just woke up, I look around the room that's been mine all of a week. Yeah that's a suckishly short amount of time, I know. I really like the room though, I'm going to miss it. Maybe I should describe it. Well its painted light blue with calligraphy writing in otehr launguages. I don't know what it all says, but I know its all messages to me written by my parents, the other gods, and other people I don't even know, its really cool. Anyway then there are bookcases on a whole wall, but their not normal bookcases, they are made from white beachwood with cool seashell inlays. Then theres a matching chest of drawers, bed, and 2 little little nightstands on either side of the bed. Did I mention the beds king size?

For accories I have a huge, like 300 gallon fish tank built into the wall, half fresh/half sea water, with a glass devider, but its not just up and down it all swiggley of a divider. There are a ton of fish in there. Then since Hermes has like adopted me, don't ask, he got me a pet leopard that turns into a house cat. Funny thing is, it's not a cat at all.

_*Flashback*_

"Haha, yep I'm adopting her, Poseidon, Athena, sorry for your luck," Hermes said laughing his head off, I just glared at him.

A little later I got a package that said, For Alice, Hope you enjoy this, its your official adopting present and meant to protect you, also theres a card giving you housing in any building I own, including the cabin, From Hermes

For those of you who don't know Hermes owns a bunch of hotels and apartment building, the whole god of travelers thing. I don't know why I wouldn't want to stay in Poseidon or Athena cabins, but I guess there might be a time when I get mad at both of them and want to somewhere else. Anyway to clarify Hermes is my guardian thing, so if something happens to my parents I go to him, not likely I know, but he has like adopted me, and he told his cabin so I know their all going to treat me like their sibling, scary I know.

Back to the mysterious box, or I'm just being overly dramatic, I mean its just a gift box from Hermes, never mind, not over reacting at all considering who its from.

So I open it and out jumps this cat with fur designed like a leopards, you know tan with brown spots. Anyway as soon as I see it I like scream say something.

"MUFFIN!"

I know it seems random, but read the Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan, I'm a big fan of his and this is his newest book. I really liked the 39 clues.

Anyway the cat made a face that would have been digust if a cat could make an expression like that, which I ignored.

"Oh come on Bast, I know your not really a cat, would you like to explain why your my cat." Yeah I said Bast like the Egyptain goddess of cats. If you have read teh Red Pyramid you would understand. I little while ago I wouldn't have believed it, but now I would believe anything.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked after she changed into a human form.

"You don't want to know and I'm asking the questions here. One does this mean the Egyptain gods are real? Two how did Hermes convince you to protect me? Three why me, I'm nothng special no pharoah or anything?" I asked all this fairly fastly.

"Ok jeez bossy much?" When I glared at her she relented. "Ok, ok yes the Egyptain gods are real, but only high gods know of each other. As far as I know we are the only type of gods along with the Greek ones. Two I now tend to protect kids and Hermes offered me 2 options, protect you or join a drug group in hopes I can later bust them, I choose you. Three you actually are special and not just 'cause your a goddess, very few people know why and I am not one of those privileged few, though you do have a very prowerful orara about you, or I think you Greek people call it sents."

I sat down, it was a lot to take in, maybe more then the Greek Gods thing. So of course I asked another question: "So I take it you got a more powerful host?"

Bast chuckled, "Yeah I'm actually hosting a leopard and a house cat, Muffin still, but I can switch between them plus with the power of them I can go to human mode, along with the fact I got more of my powers back, I can really protect you now. But you can't tell anyone about me, Hermes doesn't even know I'm a goddess, he thinks I'm a magically enhanced cat with the ability of speach. I good idea if I do say so myself." She looked smug for a second.

"But what about Sadie and Cartor?" it hadded to be asked.

"Oh they're both over 18 now and they asked me to go protect another person, I was sought out by someone, no I can't tell you who it was, and they asked me to protect you. I could tell you where powerful and I thought of all the monsters likely to hunt you so I agreed," she said while glancing at me kindly, I wonder if she thinks of me as a kitten?

"Oh yes I do," she said with a mishceovous smile.

"Hey no reading my mind," she just smiled more and I pouted.

_*End Flashback*_

Since then Bast and I have gotten fairly close, she came on Monday.

The other accosories are most of the books on the bookcase from Mom, a well trained owl that really was magical and could speak, an awesome ipod from Apollo, and several other things.

I feel I should explain something. my birthday was Wednesday. Under my own request I had a small party, I love gifts, but I don't feel the need to have huge parties.

I also want to explain the ipod, it wa a blue and silver ipod touch. Also, since its a gift from a god it has some...extra features. The extra ones are it has every song ever made in the last century and it will add each new song when it coes out. It also has the ability of solar powering, meaning I stick it in teh sun and it charges itself.

I also got an apple laptop from Percy and Annabeth, I think she's trying to be nice, but I don't like her and I don't trust her, I want to tell Percy but I feel how he would take it, besides who would he believe, his new sister or several year friend turned girlfriend? Yeah that's what I thought.

Nico got me a special stone. You might ask what is special about this stone, but it turns into a guardian for me in battle, the more powerful I am, the more powerful, bigger, and fiecer my guardian is.

I won't list everything I got.

But probably the best gift I had, wasn't really a gift at all. I visited the forge thinking to make myself a weapon to protect myself. Luckily Hephaestus was there to help me, because I had no idea what to do. So we where woring and I needed to remove the metal from the fire, but Percy had showed up and was distracting me so I forgot the thongs and picked it up with my hands, right from the fire. I didn't even notice untill Percy and Hephaestus gasped and when I did I dropped the still red hot blade. Hephaestus looked my hand and arm over, but there was no marks. Turns out I have the Cyclops fire resistant skin. Athena thinks it has something to do with the amount of water in my body, we tested Percy, but lets just say we had to get water and heal him after that.

Mentioning Athena and Poseidon they still aren't talking to each other and try to avoid each other, I think they're embarrassed, but they won't admit anytthing. Zeus isn't helping matters either, he's either chuckling over the mess or glaring at Poseidon for knocking up with virgin daughter which makes Dad blush and then everyone else, well its a mess.

You wouldn't believe how big of gossips some of the gods are. I've found so many things, that I was careful to keep from the visiting demi-gods and satry.

There are two really big things.

The first is about said demi-gods. You see the gods don't offer immortality often but by the time they do the young hero often has found a soulmate and they're sick of it. They decided to make Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover immortial with or without their consent. You see they know Annabeth and Percy didn't take up their offer because of each other, so making hem both immortal will figure that ou, and the gods feel they need Nico and Grover to look over them and stop them from doing something stupid, mostly Nico. Also they plan to bring Luke back to life and make him immortal too. This took a lot of depate, but they finally agreed he deserved a second chance. Hades was going to bring his soul to the ceremny and he would be given his new immortal body with the other demi-gods.

The second has to with Apollo and his 'kids.' Now Apollo is no virgin, but it turns out he doesn't have any kids. See many, many, many years ago Daedalus wanted to make clones. His project worked wonderfully. Then he got to wondering if his project would work on gods. He contacted Apollo through Hermes, there's Hermes again he's really deeply ingrained in this society hmm, anyway Daedalus contacted him and after 5 demi-gods, 3 automatons, and a poor duck they had gotton to the buisness of discussing the possobilities of godly clones. Long story short they made clones, then the clones broke free and bred, creating the identical twin and the Apollo cabin. Now the Apollo clones aren't really clones. It was found that teh clone couldn't have all of Apollo's powers, only parts, creating the affect of a demi-god. Now after the woman get ahh pregnant whether they or the man, they ahh slept with was the 'Apollo' demi-god they forget and think they slept with Apollo and the kid was his. Its a safety measure Apollo made Daedalus do.

Now about these things, personally I loved the thought of my family and friends as immortal, but I want Apollo to come clean. Its gotten harder for him to fake it as time has gone on and the clone blood has started to become very dilutted, making for much weaker child of the sun god.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok I haven't updated in a long time, but I made a very long chapter in a hope you'll all forgive me. I don't have a preview. Also I want to ask if any of you have read the book: THE RED PYRAMID but if you haven't you should its very good. That's all thank you and please review.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Yes I realize that I never put up the poll I said I would, just ignore that, I don't have enough stories to need a poll. I also noticed that my review have been dropping and I'm guessing its because of how long it takes me to update, but I ask that you please update. Now…. On with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

We all trudged back to the throne room. We'd just finished some kind of god sport and let me tell you, it was tiring, so much that I forgot the name of it. So once we got there all the gods where there already. Zeus looked way too happy.

"We have gathered you all here today to discuss the fate of Alice," said Zeus loudly, anyone else getting Lord of the Rings vibes? Or maybe its just be, carrying on. " But before we get to that we have another matter to do."

At this point Athena took over.

"I'm sure you all remember Luke?" she actually said it as more of a question and reseaved a couple of nods. "Yes? Good. Well it has been decided that after what he did at the end of the battle he deserves another chance."

All the people I came here with seemed shocked except for the gods. I must admit it would be very surprising if you didn't already know, I did.

"Yes we see that you are surprised, but we feel its for the best. Hades has kindly agreed to bring his soul here. We have decided to just make him a new body that's the same as his old without the wounds that also doesn't have the Achilles Heel affect. Please come forward Hades." Commanded Zeus.

**Percy's POV**

I was shocked. The thought that Luke was coming back and is his original form, no rebirth was mind blowing, thought now that I think about it, this sounds like what happened to Charles Beckendorf, weird.

I could feel Annabeth quivering in excitement besides me. Then I remembered how close she was to Luke, I might even suggest that she loved him. With all this fighting between us I hope she doesn't end up going back with him.

What happened next is hard to put into words. Later when we tried to discuss it, none of us could really put it into words put I'll try.

Hades stood up from his throne and walked to the middle of the room. In his hand was one of those cages, like the one he once held my mother's soul in, with a soul in it. I realized it was Luke's.

All the gods also stepped down from there thrones. They started chanting words in another language, their voices blending together. They all started to glow, but not to the extent of their godly forms. In the middle of them, a little in front of Hades and right in front of Zeus a brilliant glow formed. I had to shade my eyes from its brilliance. When I opened them the glow had dimmed and you could see a basic human form in it.

The glow faded away and there lay the body of Luke. Hades stepped forward breaking the cage. The soul went to the only free body, that of Luke. We waited with baited breath, all of us leaning forward slightly. Suddenly Luke took a deep breath. At the same time we all released the breaths I hadn't even realized we had been holding.

Then we looked at each other and started laughing. Annabeth ran forward and hugged Luke who hugged her back until we realized he was naked! Luke blushed and ran behind one of the thrones, hiding his you know what with his hand until he got there. Then we really started laughing. Hermes zapped some clothes onto his son.

**Luke's POV**

I took a breath and opened my eyes. Looking around I noticed I was in the gods throne room. There where a group of people and gods standing slightly to one side. I noticed Annabeth with joy! She had ran forward and was hugging me, while the other people let out a breath.

I was hugging her when I realized I was naked! I jumped up and ran behind a throne, I think it was Hera's. As I ran I covered my you-know-what with a hand, not wanting to show anything more. My father zapped clothes onto me. I blushed a deep red and everyone was laughing.

**Ok I realized it was more of a filler and that I promised to start the adventure, but I have the adventure mostly planned out so they should some quicker and I had to do something about Luke, I refuse to let him stay dead. Oh and no Annabeth won't fall in love with Luke, well not as anything other then a brother. Also I just realized the review button is blue soooo, please press the blue button!**


End file.
